I thought I heard something?
by KissMeDeadlyT-T
Summary: When early-morning cuddles take a turn for the sexy and then plummet into awkward. -RoyEd, smut, yaoi. This is me attempting to rekindle my smut-writing powers, so it may not be the best and I'd appreciate some tips on how to get better at it again.


**KissMeDeadlyT-T: I am just drowning in RoyEd feels lately guyse ;-;**

**Anyway I really wanted to write a lemon but if you've read me before you've probably heard me bitching about how I'm finding it really hard (heh, punny) to do so lately. If not, well, now you know that this is just a quick oneshot thing that is me trying to regain my confidence and skill at writing smut again. It's a damn shame that 14 year-old weaboo me could write it better than 17 year-old more experienced and mature(ish) me. v_v Maybe it's because I had absolutely zero shame then. Now, I'm afraid it's gonna be inadequate and that everyone is going to be like "Wow, this bitch sucks". I know I don't suck at writing, but I'm very insecure about writing lemons. **

**Ugh! Look at me rambling. Sorry, I do that a lot. Anyhoo, enjoy! Or try!**

**Warning: Is it considered lime if it's sexual but there's no intercourse? D: Whatever it's a smut thing ok it's rated M for reasons. There isn't really a plot. It's just me practicing writing sex. Also, yaoi, RoyEd, yanno, that stuff.**

**I don't own FMA or its characters; I just torture them a bit. **

**xxXXxxXXxx**

They'd been lying there for a while, trying to ignore the sunlight streaming in through the open curtains and keep ahold on the last clutches of sleep holding them. Curled up against his lover's chest, Ed let out a long sigh, not wanting to get out yet. It was warm and cozy curled up here, and he couldn't find it in himself to have any desire whatsoever to get out of bed and do things. He snuggled closer, refusing to open his eyes and face the reality of the world outside their bedroom. Strong arms pulled him closer and he felt warm lips on his forehead. Face heating up, he had to duck his head and hide a smile in Roy's shoulder.

"Good morning, beautiful." The words were whispered lightly into his ear. Ed's heart did a funny flop, like it was trying to do acrobatics in his chest.

"I'm not a girl," he grumbled, even though secretly, he liked the pet names. They made him feel loved. He felt a chuckle vibrate up Roy's chest.

"How could I think that after last night?" he murmured, nuzzling his nose into Ed's hair. Ed could feel the shit-eating grin on his scalp and flushed, swinging his metal foot forward and feeling pleased when that elicited a grunt of pain.

"Shut up," he sighed half-heartedly. Roy's lips curled up against the side of his head, but he said nothing, and they lapsed into a comfortable silence. Ed found himself distractedly running his fingers over the burn scar on Roy's side, thinking idly how strangely beautiful it was, when he felt Roy tense up slightly.

"What?" he asked.

"I think I heard someone open the door."

Ed finally blinked open his eyes to give him a weird look as he muttered, "You're imagining things."

"No, I'm serious." Roy sat up, light blue sheets pooling around his hips. "I heard something."

Through heavy-lidded eyes, Ed swept his gaze down the pale body in approval—it was nice to see something so gorgeous to brighten up the fact that it was morning and mornings were spawned by the devil himself. Especially the litter of dark red and purple bruises adorning his neck, and the bright red scratches going down his well-muscled back— yes, these were things that Ed did like. Roy always looked perfectly rugged and messy and tousled and sexy after a long night of rough sex. He also noticed the dried mess on the man's stomach, and his cheeks heated up impossibly when he moved and felt it on his stomach too— proof of what they'd been doing and how exhausted they were before falling asleep in each other's arms without bothering to clean up.

He finally sighed, gingerly turning over and pulling the blankets up to his chin. He wasn't quite ready to get out of bed yet. Actually, he wasn't ever going to be ready to get out of bed. He wondered if he could stay there all day. "Well, you're losing it, bastard," he grumbled. "The only other person who has a key is Al, and he's not back until this afternoon."

"Are you sure?"

"That's what he told me."

"Hm." Roy lay down again and slid one arm under Ed's, pulling the blond close to his body. Ed let out a pleased sigh. He liked being the little spoon— he just liked how Roy's chest felt on his back, and how their legs tangled together, and how they fit together perfectly. He felt lips press lightly to the side of his neck in a fluttery kiss and giggled a bit at the ticklish feeling. "You're being mushy again," he remarked with a small smile as he reached back to tangle his hand in Roy's messy black hair.

"Maybe," Roy murmured into his neck. Ed could feel his grin. "But you love it."

"Mm." Teeth nibbled teasingly at his earlobe. Flushing, Ed tilted his head to the side to allow more room, a warm tingle prickling down his spine and setting in his lower abdomen. One of Roy's hands rubbed little circles on his hip. The other pulled Edward closer, fingers making warm, tingly trails down his toned stomach. The touches were soft, lingering, teasing; Ed felt his body warm up as they continued on but never went further, never breached the light, innocent, petting line to delve into the hot, passionate side that he was starting to crave. "Hey," he muttered, swallowing a low moan when Roy's fingers brushed a rather sensitive spot on his tummy. "You really wanna start this again?"

"Why not?" A hot tongue came out to flick at the shell of Ed's ear. Ed squirmed a bit and felt a stirring between his legs. "What time is Alphonse supposed to be home?"

Ed swallowed to wet his suddenly dry throat. "Around two, I think."

"It's eleven. We might as well make the most of the time we have alone while we have it, hm?"

"We were at it all night," Ed whispered back, but he was unable to repress the breathless moan that bubbled up his throat. "I don't— _ah_— I don't know if I'll be able to walk… _Mm_… hey, do that again..."

A wicked grin curved Roy's lips. "This?" His fingers slid up Ed's chest, lingering a moment to brush softly over a perked nipple. Ed bucked against him as his fingers tightened in Roy's hair, a sharp exhale answering Roy's question for him.

"Damn it, you're such a bastard," Ed groaned. His head fell back onto Roy's shoulder, eyes falling shut as a light sheen of sweat broke out over his body. His other hand clutched the sheets as Roy licked a hot trail down his neck and nibbled slightly at his shoulder. "_Shit_… I won't…"

"Shh." Roy's breath was warm on his neck and Ed involuntarily jerked, gasping softly. "Don't worry, Ed, I'll be gentle this morning." His fingers left Ed's nipples in favour of rubbing at old automail scars, eliciting another gasp, sharper this time. Ed writhed under his touch, panting softly, and used the last of his stubbornness before giving up to grind his naked ass into Roy's groin.

Roy hissed under his breath, biting a bit rougher on Ed's shoulder. "I _thought_ you wanted me to be gentle," he said lowly, voice taking on a dangerous, lusty tone that made Ed shudder. Slowly, he grinded forward into Ed, making the blond gasp and push back against the hardness that was just as persistent as his own.

"Screw that," Ed panted, his voice rough. He wrapped his fingers around one of Roy's teasing hands and dragged it down between his legs, bucking himself into it and grinning a feral grin when Roy moaned into his shoulder. "Just fuck me," he finished desperately, shutting his eyes again and panting harder as liquid pleasure pooled in his stomach. He felt fingers brush over and teasingly dip into his sensitive hole, and turned to give a watery glare. "I said _fuck me_. _Now_. I'm still good from last night, you don't need to—" He cut himself off with a slight whimper when Roy licked a slow trail down one of the scars on his shoulder and slid one finger in. Squirming, he groaned, "What the hell, Roy—"

"I think I'd rather take it slow this morning." Roy smiled innocently, but Ed could see the evil in his eyes when he looked back. Roy stroked his inner walls slowly, wrapping his other hand loosely around Ed's erection and pumping softly. Ed writhed and panted, hips bucking uselessly.

"D-damn it, you bast—ah!" He threw his head back, hands flying to clutch at Roy's forearms desperately. Grinning against Ed's flushed neck, Roy deliberately stroked the area just short of Ed's prostate, delighting in the way Ed thrashed and bucked against him, moaning in pleasure and groaning in frustration because that pleasure wasn't enough. "Roy, _fucking please_— just—" He cut himself off with a loud moan and a "_Yes_!" when Roy finally relented and added two more fingers, hooking them in the way he knew drove Ed crazy. Ed jerked his hips down, his eyes rolling back and tiny, desperate moans escaping him as every thrust of Roy's fingers jabbed his prostate.

His body was extra sensitive after last night— this would be his fourth orgasm in less than ten hours, and it felt like each of his nerves was on hypersensitive to every single touch. "Oh god," he gasped, fingers digging into Roy's thighs now. The hot coil in his stomach tightened. He bit his own arm to muffle a desperate cry, and nearly sobbed when he Roy moaned his name into his neck, his need digging into the back of Ed's thigh.

"R-Roy— I c-can't—"

"You're so fucking sexy like this," Roy breathed, cheeks flushed lightly. Ed's only response was to let out a long groan and buck forward, so wet and close to release that he could see white spots floating in his sight.

Then Roy froze completely, jolting into a sitting position and withdrawing his fingers before Ed could even blink. It took him a moment to register the loss of a hot body behind him and the lack of friction on his dick and in his body, but when he did, he was livid. Eyebrows furrowed, Ed fought to regain his breath, propping himself up on his elbows and giving his lover a confused, irritated look. "What the hell?" he whispered blearily, rubbing at his crotch to try and alleviate the pressure, even a little. He was so _close_ that it hurt. Gritting his teeth, he growled, "You start this shit, then you—"

"Shh." Roy's hand was over his mouth, which, Ed found with a slight grimace, was kinda gross considering what he'd just been doing. "Just listen for a second."

Glaring to make sure Roy knew that he wasn't going to be forgiven for this anytime soon, Ed fell silent. After a long moment in which he heard absolutely nothing, the glare he'd been giving Roy tripled in venom and homicidal intent. He was about to bite the hand over his mouth and shove Roy down and ride him until they were both trying not to scream when he heard something.

His eyes widened. There were voices coming from the living room of his apartment— and, if he wasn't mistaken, one of them was his brother.

"See?" Roy whispered. "I _knew_ I heard something."

"Why the hell did you start this, then?" Ed demanded in a shrill whisper, pointing at his crotch. "I have a fucking boner and my little brother is less than ten meters away!" He heard the second voice let out a laugh, and blanched. "My little brother and _fuck—_is that Winry?"

Roy looked like he was struggling not to laugh. "Sorry," he said under his breath. "I can still take care of it, if you want," he suggested, smirking slowly and slanting his eyes in that way he did that made Ed feel like he was being eye-fucked. Ed turned dark red, his legs clamping shut and hands flying out to keep Roy away.

"Are you fucking nuts?" he screeched, hands on the man's shoulders. "As if I could fucking come while Alphonse is out there! He could walk in any second! No way!"

"I could make it happen really fast—"

"Damn it, no!" They wrestled for a few minutes, Ed growling and snarling and trying to push Roy back (he mostly lost, but there was no way he was going to back down, no way) while Roy just laughed and planted kisses on Ed wherever he could reach without getting punched or kicked. After a bit, Ed ended up on top of him, panting and pinning his wrists to the bed, his eyes narrowed into gold slits. Roy smirked again, rolling his hips. Ed flushed as he realized what position this had put them in and had to bite down a groan.

"I'm going to kill you," he breathed. Roy's smirk widened to a grin and he was about to say something when the distinct sound of footsteps approaching Ed's door interrupted him. Ed panicked and somehow managed to get his foot tangled in the blankets in his haste to get off of Roy. He ended up flopping gracelessly down onto the bed, landing facefirst and struggling to pull the blankets up to cover them while Roy just chuckled and tried his best to help.

The door slowly eased open. "Brother? Are you awake?"

"Uh, no— I mean yeah," Ed squeaked out.

Roy snickered under his breath. "Smooth."

"Shut up," Ed hissed, his face bright red.

Al walked in, a huge grin on his face. "My train got here early! I was planning on waiting and coming home when I said I would, but Winry was so excited to see you and…" He trailed off then, eyebrows rising as he realized that his blushing older brother was not in bed alone. "Oh," he said, flustered. "Oh— I'm sorry…"

Ed seemed to be choking on embarrassment, so Roy offered Alphonse a casual smile. "No problem," he said smoothly. "We're just lying here." Ed giggled, a small, hysteric sound, and Roy quickly jabbed his elbow into his side to silence him. "Should I leave?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Al said, his cheeks pink. "Although, uh… you two might want to put some clothes on before coming out, yeah?"

"What?" Ed demanded, panicking. He looked down at the blankets— they were covering most of him, except for his mismatched legs, and they'd somehow gotten too tangled to cover much of Roy. The brunet noticed this too, and had the decency to flush delicately before tugging the blanket up and covering himself. Groaning in ultimate embarrassment, Ed buried his face into his pillow. "Right…"

For a moment, Al tittered there, looking incredibly awkward. He opened his mouth and closed it again, bit his lip, then blurted, "And please shower. You both, uh— you're—"

"Stop talking," Ed said quickly, his face dark red. The stupid blanket did nothing to hide the mess from last night that they'd made on each other and on the bed. He shut his eyes, trying to pretend that this wasn't happening. "Just— we'll be out in a bit, okay?"

"Okay," Al said weakly. He quickly retreated from the room, the door slamming shut. Ed heard Winry ask Al what was wrong and then heard his brother's flustered voice tell her everything was fine. Groaning, he let his head fall back onto the pillow, throwing an arm over his eyes.

"Fuck my life."

Roy chuckled, but it lacked its usual tone. He was embarrassed too. "At least he didn't walk in sooner."

"I'm going to kill myself."

"It could have been worse. At least I _heard_ him."

"Exactly," Ed hissed. "This is your fault. If you heard him, why the hell did you start touching me like that?"

"You're the one who said I was imagining things," Roy pointed out.

"You— ugh, shut up."

Rolling his eyes, Roy shoved the blankets off and stood up. "We should probably get up, though. And shower, like Alphonse said. I feel gross."

Ed continued glaring. He tossed the blankets off and wobbily got to his feet, a twinge of discomfort in his lower spine making him nearly collapse. And he was still hard. Ugh, today was going to suck. He should have just stayed asleep. He began stomping off towards the adjoined bathroom, throwing a glare back when Roy wasn't behind him. The brunet scowled back.

"What?"

"Aren't you coming?" Ed said testily.

Roy raised an eyebrow. "You want to take a shower together?"

Ed glared some more and pointed down at his crotch. "In case you haven't noticed, you started something. You're going to fucking finish it." Then he stomped into the bathroom. Seconds later, the sound of water running could be heard, along with Ed muttering curses under his breath. Shaking his head fondly, Roy walked in after him.

"Such a brat," he muttered.

"I heard that!"

**xxXXxxXXxx**

**KissMeDeadlyT-T: How do I conclusion**

**Please leave a review and if you think it's necessary, give me tips on how to improve and stuff? I used to be so good at this. I think I just need some prompting to get back to my old, perverted, smut authoress self. **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
